Solty Ranma
by Talonhunter
Summary: A brave new world remains for the survivors of Blastfall. Can the future be the same,or will all fall to the dispair. Sailor Moon, Ranma½, Solty Rei.


Sorry, my muse decided to take me in a different direction for the night and screamed at me to post this before she would let me get back to other stories.

Disclaimer... I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Solty Rei, Just borrowing them for a little test drive and not making anything from the use of them. For those of you who haven't heard of it, Solty Rei is fairly new and this idea is but one of several possibilities to be seen. Enjoy

Prologue... Blastfall

Tokyo, Nerma, April 3, 2007

The aftermath from the disaster was bone chilling. No one person within blast zone was unaffected. Looking up from the shelter of a broken pillar, it was plain to see that everything was in ruin. The young man in a tattered red Chinese shirt and torn black pants was franticly looking thru the rubble, searching for a sign, any kind of sign that someone survived. "Riku!" he called out again and again, getting more and more frantic in his search. Others came to help, but the young man was all but oblivious to them. Soon, everyone but one young woman gave up looking. The woman came up behind the young man and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. The man flinched slightly.

"We need to go, the government is requiring every one to leave the Blast Fall area." she gently stated.

"But how can I leave them without knowing?" the man said, "If I leave now, then it will be even worse. I failed them. I failed all of them."

"But remaining here won't bring them back if they are gone. We need to get to the refugee camp and start our search there. It is too dangerous here." the young woman said.

"But I failed them Nabiki, I swore to protect them and I failed." he said.

"Ranma, even you couldn't protect them from something like this." Nabiki said.

"But..." Ranma began.

"But nothing, our best hope right now is to regroup and start when everything is safe to do so."

Tokyo, Nerma, April 17, 2007

Ranma was standing with the remaining members of his family and friends. All gathered for the memorial service had lost something dear to them in the last 2 weeks. Cologne had lost her legacy when Shampoo died last week from her injuries at what the government was calling Blastfall. When he and Akane finally got past the arranged marriage and all the chaos and insanity that was Ranma, Shampoo had elected to stay. The tribal elders had forgiven her for not capturing Ranma as a husband when Cologne adopted both Akane and Ukyo into the tribe. At first, the young couple fought it until, as a matter of chance, Hopposai explained to them that both girls had gained the respect of the old woman and did so according to custom, brought new blood to the tribe. And as for the Kunoji parent, it is best to say his insanity left Ukyo no choice but to accept her new family.

'There is a sore spot as well' Ranma thought. Though now in reality, his two sisters in law were together in death as they had come to be in life, never parted. As it turned out, the pair had only recently decided they needed to make their union legal and were on there way to the dojo to share the news. Kasumi would live, though without her eyes. She was more fortunate then many others though as her own son lost an arm and leg to the injuries sustained when the window that took Kasumi's eyes severed the young boys limbs. Soun and Genma were not so fortunate. Blastfall occurred as the duo were returning from the tavern. The truth being if they would have stayed inside, they would still be alive. Nadoka had gone to bring them home and was still in the building when the blast hit, suffering only from minor scrapes and massive guilt over the loss of both men.

The sound of grief was more than Ranma could take. As a small tear trailed down his cheek, his only thought was 'I must remain strong.' Repeating the litany over and over to himself. Many others were even worse off. The shattered remains of Tokyo had left many in shock. His recent friendship with the Senshi in Juuban was testament to it. With the exception of Jupiter and the outers, most of the girl's losses left them as shells of themselves. Poor Usagi lost her entire family as the house was all but destroyed. Her cousin, or was it her daughter, with the pink hair had come back when she heard about it and Usagi refused to come out of her 'Moon' outfit until Usa showed up.

At the end of the services, Ranma walked back to the Dojo with Nabiki, Nadoka, and Cologne. Even the water magnet curse left the Nermite alone in his grief. 'Just when I want to shift, it leaves me alone.' He sighs to himself.

December 21, 2007

Tokyo General Hospital

Ranma bursts into the maternity ward. Running thru the halls 'til he hears the wails of the newborn girl. Turning towards the sound, he sees who he was looking for.

Nabiki was holding the newborn girl in her arms as Ranma came in. "About time you got here, this little one wasn't going to wait for you or anything else." She said, eyes filled with mischief.

"I really tried, but the chief said it wouldn't do me any good to rush here when you already delivered my new niece." Ranma smiled back at his sister in law.

Coming up behind Ranma at a more sedate pace was Ranma's partner. "A fat lot of good it did. No sooner were we off duty the this guy" points at Ranma " Gets himself soaked by a street sweeper and makes us detour to the dojo so that the little red head wouldn't be here for the introduction to her niece." And with that, the water fountain in the hall broke hitting both Ranma and his partner, leaving Ranma-chan and P-chan in their place.

"Why do I even try." Ranma-chan says to the giggling Nabiki.

Grunting in agreement, P-chan wanders into the bathroom to get to hot water.

"Well, I for one am glad Auntie-Ranma came by to meet her niece." Said the unseen voice of Kasumi as she found her way into the room guided by Ryouga.

"Have you decided what to name her yet?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Not yet, we wanted you to be here for that." Said Cologne as she pogoed in with Tofu, Usagi, Usa, and Makoto. "It is not every day one comes to the world blessed."

"You mentioned something like this before elder" said Tofu, "What do you mean?"

"This child is blessed to have even been born for one, that she is befriended by the house of the moon, and to have the guardian of the moon and Amazons as her uncle." Cologne said.

"So thrice blessed." Kasumi said. "She will be a blessing to all."

Usagi, Usa and Makoto all agreed.

OK… that was a bit different. Let me know if I need to keep going with this one or let someone else run with it. All will be considered. TTFN -


End file.
